1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal device including a transformer having reduced magnetic noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) or an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has been developed to replace a cathode ray tube (“CRT”).
The LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate having a thin film transistor, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. As the LCD panel does not emit light itself, it receives light from a backlight unit which is disposed behind a thin film transistor substrate. Light transmissivity of the backlight unit is adjusted according to an arrangement of liquid crystals.
The backlight unit is classified as an edge type and a direct type according to the position of a light source.
If the LCD panel employs the direct type backlight unit, a plurality of light sources is arranged across the LCD panel. The direct type backlight unit provides high brightness and is thus widely used in a large-screen liquid crystal display device.
A lamp is commonly used as the light source of the direct type backlight unit, which requires power of high voltages to be driven. To supply power with high voltages, an inverter which includes a transformer is provided in the LCD device.
The transformer generates a lot of magnetic noise, which can adversely impact a surrounding signal line or an antenna, which in turn, can ultimately lower picture quality.